Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna
| birth_place = Norwich, Norfolk, England | death_date = July | death_place = Ramsgate, Kent, England | occupation = Writer (novelist) | nationality = English | period = 19th century | genre = evangelical Protestant literature, Poetry, Children's Literature | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna (October 1, 1790 - July 12, 1846) was an English poet, Protestant evangelical activist, journalist, editor, novelist, and children’s author.Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna 1790-1846. Poetry Foundation, Web, Dec. 20, 2012. Life Tonna was born in Norwich, the daughter of Michael Browne, rector of St. Giles's Church and minor canon of Norwich Cathedral. She married in early life a Captain Phelan of the King's Royal Rifle Corps (60th regiment), and spent 2 years with him while he served with his regiment in Nova Scotia. They then returned to Ireland, where Phelan owned a small estate near Kilkenny. The marriage was not a happy one, and they separated about 1824.O'Donoghue, 34. Mrs Phelan subsequently resided with her brother, Captain John Browne, at Clifton, where she made the acquaintance of Hannah More. She later moved to Sandhurst, and then to London. In 1837 Captain Phelan died in Dublin, and in 1841 his widow married Lewis Hippolytus Joseph Tonna. She died at Ramsgate, and was buried there. Writing While in Ireland Mrs. Tonna began to write, as "Charlotte Elizabeth," tracts for various religious societies. She was very hostile to the Catholic Church, and some of her publications are said to have been placed on the Index Expurgatorius]].Obituary of Mrs. Tonna in The Gentleman's Magazine, 1846, p. 433 In 1837 she published an abridgment of Foxe's Book of Martyrs. She edited The Protestant Annual, 1840, and The Christian Lady's Magazine from 1836, and The Protestant Magazine from 1841 until her death. She also wrote poems, 2 of which, "The Maiden City" and "No Surrender," were written specially for the Orange cause. In 1899, the Dictionary of National Biography declared that these "are extremely vigorous and popular. They are quite the best Orange songs that have been written." Publications Poetry *''Osric: A missionary tale; with The Garden, and other Poems''. Dublin: W. Curry, jun., 1825?; London: 1826 (Dublin, 1826?) *''Izram: A Mexican tale, and other poems''. London: James Nisbet, 1826. *''The Convent Bell, and other poems''. New York: John S. Taylor, 1845. *''Posthumous and other poems''. London: Seeley, Burnside, & Seeley, 1846; New York: M.W. Dodd, 1847. Novels *''The System: A tale of the West Indies''. London: F. Westley & A.H. Davis, 1827. *''The Rockite: An Irish story''. London: James Nisbet, 1829. *''Derry: A tale of the revolution''. London: James Nisbet, 1833; **published in U.S. as The Siege of Derry; or, Sufferings of the Protestants: A tale of the revolution. New York: John S. Taylor, 1841. *''Helen Fleetwood''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1841; New York: John S. Taylor, 1841. Non-fiction *''A Letter to a Friend ... on subjects that trouble the Church''. London: 1831. *''A Few Words on the Eightieth Psalm''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1835. *''Chapters on Flowers''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1836 **published in U.S. as Floral Biography; or, Chapters on Flowers New York: M.W. Dodd, 1840; & **''The Flower Garden; or, Chapters on flowers: A sequel to 'Floral Biography'.'' New York: M.W. Dodd, 1840. *''Letters from Ireland, 1837''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1838. *''Personal Recollections''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1841. *''The Wrongs of Woman'' London: W.H. Dalton, 1843; New York: M.W. Dodd, 1843. *''The Perils of the Nation: An appeal to the legislature, the clergy, and the higher and middle classes''. London: Seeley, Burnside, & Seeley, 1843. *''The Church Visible in all Ages''. London: Seeley, Burnside & Seeley, 1844; New York: M.W. Dodd, 1845. *''Judea Capta: An historical sketch of the destruction of Jerusalem by the Romans''. London: 1845; New York: M.W. Dodd, 1845. *''Life of Charlotte Elizabeth; As contained in her Personal recollections'' (edited by Lewis H.J. Tonna). New York: M.W. Dodd, 1848. *''Bible Characteristics''. London: Partridge & Oakley, 1851. *''Irish Recollections'' (edited by Patrick Maume). Dublin: University College Dublin Press, 2004. Juvenile * Zadoc, the Outcast of Israel: A tale. London: James Duncan / J. Nisbet, 1825. * Perseverance: a Tale (London, 1826)x *''Rachel: A tale''. London: James Nisbet, 1826; Boston: Crocker & Brewster / New York: J. Leavitt, 1833. *''The Bible The Best Book. Dublin: J. & M. Porteous, 1829; New York: American Tract Society, 1841. *''Tales and Illustrations: Chiefly intended for young persons. Dublin: Religious Tract & Book Society for Ireland. Volume I, 1829; Volume II, 1830. *''The Burying-ground''. Dublin: Thomas I. White, 1830. *''The Newfoundland Fisherman: A true story''. London: Religious Tract Society, 1830. *''Little Oaths. Dublin: J. & M. Porteous, 1830. *''Short Stories for Children. Dublin: Religious Tract & Book Society for Ireland, 1831; Edinburgh: Gall & Ingli, 1850. *''Consistency: A tale''. London: J. Hatchard, 1826; Boston: Crocker & Brewster / New York: J. Leavitt, 1831. *''The Museum''. Dublin: Religious Tract & Book Society for Ireland, 1832. *''The Happy Mute; or, The dumb child's appeal''. London: L.B. Seeley, 1833; Dublin: W. Curry, jun., 1833; Boston: Massachusetts Sabbath School Society, 1842. *''The Mole''. Dublin: Dublin : Religious Tract & Book Society for Ireland, 1835. *''Alice Benden; or, The bowed shilling''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1838. *''Glimpses of the Past''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1838; New York: John S. Taylor, 1841. *''Protection; or, The candle and the dog''. London: Religious Tract Society, 1839; New York: Lane & Tippet, 1846. * Derriana x *''Patty; or, Beware of Meddling. New York: Lane & Tippett, for the Sunday-School Union of the Methodist Epicopal Church, 1840. *''Conformity: A tale. London: W.H. Dalton, 1841; New York; M.W. Dodd, 1842. **''Falsehood and Truth''. London: Henry Perris, 1841; New York; M.W. Dodd, 1841. *''Judah's Lion''. London: Seeley, 1843; New York: John S. Taylor, 1843. *''Kindness to Animals; or, The sin of cruelty exposed and rebuked. London: Religious Tract Society, 1844; New York: Lane & Tippet, for the Sunday-school Union, 1845. *''Richard and Rover. Philadelphia: American Sunday-School Union, 1846. *''The Fortune Teller, and other tales''. Albany, NY: Erastus H. Pease, 1848. *''Dangers and Duties; or, Disregard for the truth: A tale''. London: John and Daniel A. Darling, 1850. *''What Aunty Saw in Scotland''. London: Nisbet, 1855. *''Stories from the Bible'' (illustrated by William Harvey). London: J. Hogg & Sons, 1861. Collected editions *''Works of Charlotte Elizabeth'' (with introduction by Harriet Beecher Stowe). New York: M.W. Dodd, 1845. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2016. See also * List of British poets References . Wikisource, Web, Dec. 21, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"My Brother" *Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna 1790-1846 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books * * ;About *Tonna, Charlotte Elizabeth in the Encyclopedia Judaica *Tonna, Charlotte Elizabeth at eNotes *Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna at Ricorso *Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna (1790-1846) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna at the Victorian Web *Shaping the Values of Youth: Elizabeth, Charolotte *A Memoir of Charlotte Elizabeth by Lewis Hippolytus Joseph Tonna Category:English religious writers Category:English Anglicans Category:Evangelical Anglicans Category:1790 births Category:1846 deaths Category:19th-century British children's literature Category:English children's writers Category:19th-century women writers Category:English women writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets